Most people have spots or locations on the body that benefit most from massaging and the application of heat. Although individuals have these spots it is often difficult to have massaging vibrations and/or heat applied to these spots with conventional massaging devices and heating pads. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a massaging system that included a mechanism for allowing a user to position vibrating and heating units onto the body at user selected locations and to hold the vibrating and heating units in place. It would be a further benefit if the vibrating units and heating units could be repositioned as required for more than one user.